Uncharted 3: Worthy Of The Title
by DeceptiveNature
Summary: Nate has just drank the water from the fountain, but what does Sully experience when this happens before going after Talbot's men? Complete.


******TwoFacedPhantom:** Isn't this game just outstanding? I beat it twice just days after its release on two separate PS3 systems and am only lacking the trophy for crushing difficulty on both systems (will get the platinum once I have the time to do that). I think it is fun to get trophies, but I never try hard enough to get the platinum. However, I must get it for Uncharted 3. Anyway, I'm rambling, but I thought I'd write a short piece of something I wish we could have seen in the game. This is based off one of the final cut-scenes where Drake drinks the water from the cursed (if that is the word for it) fountain. I thought it would be cool to see Sully's reaction, since he told the kid he was acting weird when he drank the water once you finish fighting all of Talbot's men. This is my first Uncharted 3 piece and there isn't really much to it, honestly, but maybe if I get fair reviews and feel up to writing more, I'll do so. Just let me know what you all think, especially those who are fans of the father/son relationship between Nate and Sully.  
><strong>Summary: <strong>Nate has just drank the water from the fountain, but what does Sully experience when this happens before going after Talbot's men? SPOILER ALERT FOR UNCHARTED 3 GAME PLAY.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> Rated M for language and mild violence.  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I don't own the rights to Uncharted, but it would be nice if I could.

**Uncharted 3: Worthy Of The Title**

Sully wasn't sure what was happening to Nate, but the kid was scaring him. The moment he drank the water from the fountain, he was fidgeting and mumbling things beneath his breath. It resembled how he and Cutter behaved when Talbot drugged them. Nevertheless, it was really beginning to frighten Sully the longer it went on.

Nate began muttering things such as, "you killed him" and "I'll kill you, you son-of-a-bitch". Sully wasn't sure who he was talking about, because they were the only two standing here and he sure as hell didn't kill anyone that would make Nate this angry. It must be the water…

"Nate, no one killed anyone. Listen to me; you need to take a break. Maybe rest here for a few moments." He said in a gentle, but urging tone. He even reached out to touch Nate's shoulder, but Nate jerked away.

Nate began feeling for his gun in its holster and withdrew it, counting the bullets with the eyes of a madman. "I'm going to kill you…you killed him…" He growled before swinging himself around and leaving the area with the fountain.

"Nate!" Sully immediately called after him. "Nate, it's the water! It has to be! You need to stop a moment and-", he barely had time to dodge the fist that came whirling towards his face.

His heart began to race as Nate literally threw down his gun and balled his hands into fists as if he were going to fight. Sully was not at all fond of the idea of fighting Nate, but it would be the only way to defend his self. Nate charged him like a bull seeing red, screaming in anger as he did so. Sully easily dodged and kicked Nate's gun further away from them in case the kid decided to grab it up again.

"Nate, listen to me, it's _Sully_! You're fighting _Sully_!" He attempted.

Nate came at him again, fist drawn back and flying towards his jaw. Sully blocked it, as well as the next punch, but was tripped to the ground with a leg sweep. He grunted when the wind was knocked out of him, but quickly held his hands up for cover as Nate went to stomp his face.

"Goddamnit, kid, it's me!" Sully shouted as Nate pressed his weight into his foot, bringing it closer to Sully's face.

He was in such a vulnerable position, that Sully didn't hesitate to jerk his foot upwards and cause Nate to trip backwards. He could hear the grunt and loss of air as Nate's back hit the ground. He then quickly got to his feet.

"You killed him…he was the most important…" The kid mumbled furthermore, staring up at the sky with wide eyes.

"Nate, please…you've got to pull yourself together. Find reality." Sully nearly begged him, moving slowly as he leaned over the top of Nate.

When Nate made eye contact with him, it caused the kid to burst into another fury again and he immediately got to his feet while screaming. He lunged himself at Sully and slammed the older man against a golden post. This time, he was able to punch Sully; however, Sully wasn't aware of why he had let him. Maybe Sully thought the more anger Nate let out and the longer he was allowed to act this way, it would end sooner, but it didn't seem to be working. He had now punched him a second time and even stole a glance at his gun that Sully had managed to kick off to the side.

Deep down, it pained Sully to see Nate like this. Nate was the closest thing to family Sully had. Hell, the kid _was_ his family. When he first met Nate in Cartegena, all he could think was that the kid needed help and guidance. Maybe even a friend. But as their partnership grew stronger and their bond closer, he realized he was treating Nate more like a son. He had never once imagined himself having a son, but Nate changed that. He remembered a few times when he would have to catch himself while introducing them to others, because he would frequently stumble on saying, "-and this is my son, Nate". Now, he just wanted to protect Nate and see him succeed in life. He wanted Nate to start his own family, something he lost at a very young age. It just wasn't fair what was happening to him and Sully sure as hell did not want to hurt him anymore than he already had, but there was no way he could stand another punch. The kid had muscle.

Sully blocked the next punch, grabbing Nate's fist completely within his hand and pushing himself off the wall so that he was forcing Nate to walk backwards while the two struggled for control. Nate's teeth were gritted before he began grumbling things again, cursing now too.

"Come back to me!" Sully demanded of him, shoving him up against the wall. He then took hold of his shoulders and shook lightly. When that wasn't working, he only shook harder.

"Are you listening to me? Come back!" He snapped in Nate's face. It seemed to be working, because the anger within the kid's expression was subsiding to that of a dazed look. He looked confused and unsure of where he was, or maybe even _who_ he was.

Sully was breathing heavy as silence fell upon them, his jaw aching where Nate had clipped him a couple of times. His right hand left Nate's shoulder and wrapped around the back of his neck, holding him steady with a firm grasp as their eyes locked.

"Come back to me, _son_."

It sounded so foreign when he had said it. It was a word Sully had been forced to banish from his vocabulary. He would stumble a few times here and there, like when he would introduce them back in their earlier years together, but he eventually had gotten some control of it and never would use "son" while around Nate. There was something odd about calling Nate his son directly, because it was false, but hadn't he done enough to deserve the title as his father? He has helped Nate through so much and has saved his life on more than once occasion – hell, he would go to the end of the world if Nate only asked him to. Wasn't that enough?

"Sully…" Nate's voice had returned to normal. His tone was gentle and heartbreaking, his lugubrious expression enough to nearly make Sully embrace him. But what really got to Sully, was the fact he had answered to "son", and had even spoken like a child to his or her parent.

It all quickly faded though when a gunshot pierced the air. Nate's eyes went wide before they quickly narrowed and he shoved Sully off of him, screaming. Sully stumbled and lost his footing, hitting the ground for a second time. He could hear more shooting and he knew it was Talbot's men. Nate had taken off after them before he could manage to stop him.

" Damnit…that's the last time I'm hitting the ground," He groaned and stood, giving a good stretch before picking up the gun Nate had abandoned. He was sure the kid was fighting Talbot's men and he would need his help, especially since he ditched his gun.

"I'm coming, Nate. Don't do anything I wouldn't do." He mumbled under his breath and took off in the direction Nate had gone, seeing the gun fight just ahead.

_Finis_.


End file.
